tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle 2
''Tayvi's Next Top Model, Cycle 2'' The sophomore cycle began on March 8th, 2012 and concluded on April 8th, 2012 lasting exactly one month. Fifteen girls competed, 12 new and 3 old competiors from last cycle played again. Shannon was crowned the winner against Mika and Allison. The season's getaway destination was London, England. which was visited in the Final 6. The Outcome Tayvi's Callout Order Episodes Week 1 It's the first week at Tayvi's Next Top Model, and 14 (Orginally the cast consisted of 15 girls, but Sabi was rushed the ER after she broke her face by being too fugly) fresh new girls were chosen to participate. Angelea made a strong impression, and was immedietaly disliked by a majority of the girls because she took the only bed in the house, and forced the rest of the girls to sleep on the floor. AzMarie stood up to Angelea, and the two quickly became rivals. For the first photoshoot, the girls had to direct and shoot their own photo, based on their personality. Balle, Ocean & Shannon excelled during the shoot, while AzMarie, Sophia & Emma struggled to impress. During panel, the judges were impressed with a few of the girls, but a lot of them failed to make good impressions. Allison was highly critisized for not attending the photoshoot, while Angelea was lectured to take the competition more seriously. Which ultimately landed them both in the bottom two, but Allison was eliminated for not handing in a photo, sparing Angelea. First Call Out: Balle Bottom Two: Allison & Angelea Eliminated: Allison Disqualified: Sabi Week 2 Allison's elimination was not shocking to most of the girls, but Angelea was attacked in the house for bragging about her elimination survival. To replace Sabi, a new girl was introduced - Mika. This stirred up the house, and Jayna, Deena & Shannon didn't take to Mika well. AzMarie had her period, but forgot to bring tampons with her to the house, so she improvised by using Angelea's weave to absorb her lady juices, which resulted in a major bitch fight in the spa. This weeks photoshoot involved the girls posing in Gothic Lolita outfits. Many of the girls improved from the previous week, but once again, a few of the girls struggled. At panel, The girls were asked who was the worst girl in the competition. Angelea was named the worst with almost every girl saying her. Tay-Tay and Tischara were also name-dropped as the worst. Deena was criticized for making Tayvi choose a picture, Tischara failed to impress, and AzMarie was praised for taking a risk. Emma & Sophia didn't show up to the shoot, resulting in their double elimination. First Call Out: Sapphiyre Bottom Two: Emma & Sophia Eliminated: Emma & Sophia Week 3 The girls were taken to the Strip Club, where they met Emmaleigh, for a pole dancing lesson. They had 90 seconds to change into stripper outfits, but Ocean failed to change panties. The mock pole dancing was performed in front of the Hall of Famers. Since the house had been boring, Tayvi decided to bring back ex-contestant Allison, who was eliminated in Week 1. Tension brewed in the house when Tay-Tay called a shower all to herself, being uncomfortable nude in front of the others. When Jayna defended Tay-Tay's conservative views, Balle and Ocean told Tay-Tay to stand up for herself. The girls were then taken to a runway show where they had to walk for fashion label "Wonderland." They met Cycle 1 winner Jamantha, who critiqued them after the show. Mika and Angelea's wardrobe malfunctions didn't go unnoticed, but AzMarie's speedy walk was heavily criticized. Shannon won the challenge, and picked Jayna and Deena to join in her prize – a Wonderland photo shoot in Tengaged Magazine magazine with Jamantha. For the week's photo shoot, the girls were taken to various terrains posing with and wearing various outfits. AzMarie, Tay-Tay and Angelea all struggled in the strange environments. Twenty minutes before panel, Balle was still sleeping, and she only had time to don a headband and hooded jacket. Unsurprisingly, she was criticized for not dressing like a model. At panel, Jayna's high fashion and strong look and Tischara's quirky and creative pose received universal praise, but the top prize was came to Shannon, who was deemed by Tayvi had the best photo so far in the competition. Ocean did as good as the previous two weeks, although her look in her photo was deemed as lazy than strong, but Tayvi loved her zig-zag looking body. Both of Mika and Deena's pictures boasted up from the week before, while Angelea and Sapphiyre dropped so low. Deena still did mediocre, but the bottom two were revealed as Tay-Tay, for her lack of focus, and AzMarie, for her inability to modeling head to toe, ridiculous facial expressions and stupid posing. Tay-Tay was eliminated with her desire to win being questioned. First Call Out: Shannon Bottom Two: AzMarie & Tay-Tay Eliminated: Tay-Tay Week 4 The final eleven girls arrived in Paris Hilton's personal dungeon, the location for the rest of the Cycle, and met Doolisha who informed them that they would be given the day off to see the dungeon, and each of the girls reflected on their position in the competition. Allison was pleased that her fortunes appeared to be changing, while Mika worried that the judges would lose faith in her. Later, the girls met with Tayvi, who asked the girls to show him their walks in elaborate couture outfits designed by TrishyTrash, and while most of the girls did well, AzMarie was upset to find that none of the dresses at the studio fitted her plus sized frame, but did a good job of hiding her hurt feelings from Tayvi. The girls were then taken to a sex shop, where they again met Tayvi, but this time for a fuck, before being surprised to learn that they were actually in the sex shop of their new luxury crackhouse. Shannon however was unhappy when she learned that she would have to share a bed with Allison and Angelea. Meanwhile, a boiling fight between Mika & Allison arose with Allison claiming her parents were smoking pot when naming Mika, and Mika called Allison unprofessional and stupid. The girls then forgave eachother, and became friends. The girl’s photoshoot consisted of the girl posing with a male model (who was actually Vessa in disguise). Allison attempted to improve her image around set, and impressed Tayvi with a strong performance, but Jayna struggled at the shoot, and admitted that she was feeling uncomfortable with her body. At panel, the girls were introduced to Tayvi's sister, editor-in-chief of Tengaged Magazine, who was the guest judge for the week. Allison, Shannon & Mika were all praised for strong shots, with Tischara finally being told that she stood out, with her shoot being completely different from the other girls. Ocean received mixed comments on her shot, and was warned of the dangers of upsetting the photographer, while AzMarie was criticized for lacking energy in her shot, and for letting her body issues get in the way of her performance. Eventually, Deena received the first call out for her excellent shot, followed by and Mika, Allison. Angelea & AzMarie were called forward as the bottom two, Angelea for not performing as well as some of the other girls, and for her demeanor at set, and AzMarie for being inconsistent from week-to-week, and lacking confidence. Ultimately, AzMarie was eliminated and Angelea was spared for the 1830th time. First call-out: Deena Bottom two: Angelea & AzMarie Eliminated: AzMarie Week 5 With only 10 girls left, the competiton was getting tighter, almost as tight as JesseM's vagina, you could say. Allison & Mika had become good friends, and had sorted out their differences, but with Allison seeking to win Mika's ultimate approval, she confronted Mika's bullies and told them to stop what they were doing, which resulted in a heated argument between Shannon, Deena, Jayna & Mika, with Allison hiding in the shadows. As Allison tried to creep into the kitchen, Deena yelled across the room 'You don't want to go there!' in which Allison responded 'Where am I going?' when in reality, she knew she was going to the kitchen. The girls were taken to an abandoned factory, where they shot their Advant-Garde photoshoot. After the shoot, Tayvi announced that the photos had been auctioned online, and the highest-bidded picture would win the girl immunity; Shannon's photo was the most bid, and she won immunity, and could not be eliminated. At panel, Allison, Deena & Shannon impressed the judges with their edgy, freak photos. While Jayna, Tishcara & Ocean did lackluster jobs. Allison was called first, and Sapphyire & Ocean landed in the bottom two, but Sapphyire was spared over Ocean. First Call Out: Allison Bottom Two: Ocean & Sapphyire Eliminated: Ocean Week 6 In the house this week, the remaining nine girls decided to have an orgy to celebrate their accomplishment in the competition, but Tishcara was rushed to hospital after tearing the entirety of her vagina after scissoring too hard with Angelea, which caused her to limp around for the rest of the week. Deena & Jayna revealed to be conjoined twins at birth, but were cut apart and seperated; hence why they are such bitches. For the photoshoot, the girls had to pose with food. At panel, The girls were asked who had the most and least potential to win the competition. Where Shannon, Angelea, Allison, and Tischara all were declared that they had the least and most potential. Discussing the photoshoot, while most girls chose to eat the food seductively, Allison decided to wear a dress entirely made of Smarties, which ultimately won her the first call out at panel, becoming the second girl to ever win two FCO in a row. Many of the girls succeeded in the shoot, but Tischara & Sapphyire were in the bottom two. Tischara, because her mutilated genitallia caused discomfort and the shoot, which resulted in the worst photo, and Sapphyire because she produced a lackluster photo. But Sapphyire was spared -- again. First Call Out: Allison Bottom Two: Tischara & Sapphyire Eliminated: Tischara Week 7 After having too much sex in the house, Tayvi decided to teach the girls about STD's and that they could end up killing the girls, so has punishment, Tayvi had each girl be installed with a chastity belt, which could only be opened with a code; with only Tayvi knowning the code to each belt. The new belts caused discomfort to most of the girls, but they quickly stopped their hormonal mannerisms, and Tayvi freed them from their harness, but warned the girls that even a single orgasmic noise would result in the elimination of the girl. At the photoshoot, each girl chose an object to model, they were: At panel, only a few of the girls did well, with Sapphyire greatly improving from the previous week. While Allison dissapointed with a drop of wow factor in her photo. Mika was praised for selling her product well, and Shannon for using vivid imagrey and an overall excellent shot. Angelea landed in the bottom two for not taking the competition seriously, as well as Balle, for not following directions. But Balle's photo was dramaticaly flipped in the end. With Angelea FINALLY being eliminated. First Call Out: Sapphyire Bottom Two: Angelea & Balle Eliminated: Angelea Week 8 None of the girls cared for Angelea's elimination, but they were quite releived when they realised they would finally be able to sleep on a bed, instead of the dungeon floor. Tayvi couldn't think of a photoshoot this week, so instead, he chose a photoshoot from the last cycle; The Seven Deadly Sins During panel, Tayvi asked the girls to rank each other from the best to the worst. Balle and Jayna had the worst averages by both scoring a 4.7. The girls thought Sapphyire was the best with her average of 2.5, Shannon fainted during her critque, when Tayvi said she 'didn't look lazy enough the photo' which caused much dismay among the judges and production staff. After Shannon woke up, she simply informed the show that she took Tayvi's critique literally, and decided the best way to display laziness was to lie on the ground. But the plan backfired when Shannon fainted due to a low blood pressure. Her low blood pressure was due to Allison removing some of her blood to drink earlier in the house. Sapphyire & Deena landed in the bottom two for both giving a boring photo, but Deena was chosen to continue. First Call Out: Mika Bottom Two: Sapphyire & Deena Eliminated: Sapphyire Week 9 The remaining girls in the competition returned to their dungeon to find all their luggage packed away in suitcases in the foyer, with Tayvi Mail sitting on Allison's suit case, informing them that they were all being sent away to England! On the plane to the UK, Balle & Shannon argued over who stole the granola bar, so as revenge, Balle poured Shannon's Red Bull cans down the sink of the plane. When really, the girl who stole the granola bar was Sapphyire, as an elimination avengment towards Shannon, who had been mean to Sapphyire earlier in the competition. For this weeks photoshoot, the girls had to represent England in a fashionable way, most of the girls succeeded, with Allison, Balle & Deena struggling. During panel, Mika & Shannon were praised for their edgy shots, and Jayna was praised for producing an extremely good shot. Balle & Deena landed in the bottom two, but Balle was sent home. First Call Out: Jayna Bottom Two: Deena & Balle Eliminated: Balle Week 10 A major fight occured between Shannon & Deena, after Allison secretly destroyed their dresses, and framed the two girls for the destruction fo their dresses. Allison admitted to the confessional that she only did it because she was 'bored'. That's when Allison received a phone call from her father in Texas, informing her that her mother died in a car accident. Allison was very upset, and only had Mika to console her. To cheery everyone up, Allison baked a batch of cupcakes with smiley faces and rainbows, hoping everyone would eat them and they'd be happy like they were in Middle School. This week, the girls were going to bare all, and get down and raw in the first Nude Photoshoot. Mika once again delivered a fabtastic shot, while Deena once again struggled to produced a good photograph. During judging, A fight errupted between Shannon and Mika after Tayvi asked the girls who they would like to see in the finale over being fake. Mika earned the first call out, and Deena & Jayna landed in the bottom two, the pair being good friends in the house was going to result in a broken heart, and whos's heart broke? Well, it was Jayna's, because Deena was sent home. First Call Out: Mika Bottom Two: Jayna & Deena Eliminated: Deena Week 11 With only Allison, Jayna, Mika & Shannon remaining in the competition, the girls decided to celebrate with a bottle of champagne, which they all got drunk on and passed out. For the first time, the girls were told that they were able to choose any photo this week, as long as it would impress Tayvi. As well as stating why they should make the finale of Tayvi's Next Top Model. At panel, Mika & Allison were praised for choosing fashionable, edgy photos. But it was Mika who won FCO, making her the Third girl to ever win FCO twice in a row. Jayna & Shannon landed in the bottom two for giving lackluster photos, after a long deliberation, Jayna was sent home. First Call Out: Mika Bottom Two: Jayna & Shannon Eliminated: Jayna Finale The Final Three girls went back to their house in England. Allison - The quirky girl from Texas, who is known on the internet as Creepy Chan, and has won fans over with her artistic life, big beautiful blue eyes, and classic beauty. Mika - The funky girl from L.A. who was performed well every week, and is one of the feircest girls to ever compete in TNTM. Shannon - The avant garde girl from Illnois, who has impressed the judges with her gothic inspired looks. For this weeks photoshoot, the girls had to shoot the one and only: CoverGirl photoshoot. Eliminated: Allison They also had to walk in a fashion show. At panel, they were told to bring their favorite photo form their portfolio, and tell the judges why it was their favorite. Mika was praised for being the best and improving the most. Shannon was praised for being the most consistent during the weeks of the competion. Runner Up: Mika Tayvi's Next Top Model: Shannon